


Red Moon

by italianice15



Series: Winteriron Halloween [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, M/M, Sex, dragon!Bucky, human!tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Bucky likes shiny things. He especially likes them when they’re on Tony.





	Red Moon

Bucky liked to hoard treasures of all kinds. He had several rooms of his stolen palace dedicated to his various shiny things. His favorite treasure, a former servant sent as a sacrifice from the nearby village, was currently digging around said rooms.

“What are you doing?”, he asked Tony, his voice sharp and abrupt. Tony looked up with a jerk and saw the dragon’s unimpressed expression, his arms folded over his chest, and his brow low and tight.

Currently hidden behind a massive pile of gold coins, Tony spoke up quietly.

“Um, all my clothes are in the hot springs for washing. I thought, maybe, there would be something in here.”

Bucky stalked closer, his wings twitching and glaring in frustration, but now out of annoyance or anger. As he neared Tony, he realized he was naked. Bucky had fantasized about the human for weeks and this wasn’t helping his obsession with him.

“Silks.”

“Excuse me?”

“I have silks. You’ll wear them until your clothes are washed.”, Bucky muttered through sharp, clenched teeth.

Bucky was entirely unabashed in his wants and desires. He instructed Tony to stay where he was and retrieved the aforementioned silks, but he got an armful of jewelry as well.

“Oh, um, when you said silks, I thought you meant a dress or a wrap. I didn’t know it was...”

Lingerie. Or some variant of it. The skimpy outfit barely covered enough of Tony’s body to keep him warm. When Bucky started piling on the necklaces, wrist and ankle bracelets, and upper arm bands, he tried not to lean into the dragon’s warm body. He was a walking fireplace and Tony was absolutely frigid in the bitter autumn cold.

“Now you’re properly dressed.”

Tony had never seen Bucky have such a sly smile on his face before. He was devilishly handsome with his stoic, usually mildly pissed expression, but when he smiled he took the breath from Tony’s lungs.

“Thank you. I’ll go wait by the hot springs.”, Tony went to leave, finding his limbs to be significantly heavier now. Bucky grabbed his wrist, perhaps tighter than intended, and drew him back.

“I’ve got a better idea.”

—

The Red Moon happened once every ten years and lasted for five nights. It was a bad omen, much like Bucky and his palace. Tony always thought it was beautiful. The earth below cast in gorgeous, blood red light never failed to amaze him. Now, laying in the dragon’s bed, being slowly, torturously, blessedly fucked by the object of his former village’s fears was overwhelming.

Bucky’s sole purpose in this point in time was to draw more and more noises from Tony. He bit down on his clenched fist to be quiet, but with each thrust, Bucky hit his prostate and Tony began to lose his grip.

“I want to hear you, darling.”, Bucky’s voice rumbled lowly.

With a whimper, then a gasp, then a long, long moan, Tony let go of his fist and his mouth hung open. Bucky, above him, readjusted his angle slightly and picked up his pace and force. Tony’s cries of pleasure, along with the shifting and clanking of his jewelry, filled the room, perhaps the whole palace, with Bucky’s favorite kind of music.

The moonlight flooded through the window and set them both ablaze with crimson light. Bucky had never in his long life seen anything so beautiful. Though he’d imagined this a thousand times, he almost couldn’t handle the realness of this moment. 

—

Afterward, Tony found himself wrapped in the dragon’s arms, laying comfortably against his warm body. 

“I can go back to my room-“

“No. You’ll sleep here with me.”

Again, like when he’d grabbed Tony before, the statement came out harsher than intended.

“Good.”, Tony replied. Bucky's heart skipped a beat. He looked down at the human with a sideways glance.

“I’ve wanted to sleep here with you since I got here.”, Tony continued, looking up into piercing blue eyes.

This little human was now, from this point forward, Bucky’s single reason to breathe, to live, to exist. He didn’t know he could feel that way toward anyone. 

In the red, red light, he kissed Tony softly. Tony returned it in kind, lazily enjoying each other’s embrace.

— 

The second night of the Red Moon, Tony found himself by the hot springs beneath the palace. He was finishing his laundry, but Bucky had better ideas. To make a long story short, they were both naked in the springs and Tony was getting fucked again.

Again, Bucky’s treasures draped across Tony’s body, Tony cried out in pleasure while Bucky held him upright, Tony’s back to his chest. By the end, Tony was a shaky, clingy, mewling mess. Tony had gotten a little braver and more comfortable in the last night or two, as well. 

“Like what you see?”, Tony asked cutely while walking back to Bucky’s bedroom. He was naked, except for the near obnoxious amount of gold, silver, and precious gems covering his body.

“Very much.”, Bucky growled. He walked behind Tony, watching the man from behind with predatory concentration.

—

The third and fourth night went similarly to the previous ones. Tony would be laid out in a room of the palace and treated like an angel by Bucky, being showered with affection and attention, both physical and otherwise. Love settled itself between the two quickly, making its presence unshakable and ever present.

Tony had never felt this before and Bucky, even though he was nearly two centuries old, could say the same thing. He laid with Tony in bed, soaking up the red moonlight. One of his wings splayed over Tony like a blanket - as it was a common dragon gesture of safe-keeping and possession. 

They slept soundly, both spent and exhausted from Bucky’s seemingly endless stamina and Tony’s hard efforts to keep up. Bucky held Tony close and Tony wrapped himself around the dragon like a grape vine on a fence post. Both were content to stay that way forever.

—

The fifth and last night of the Red Moon was always the most intense. Everything was cast in a deep garnet light. Tony looked out the window, having climbed up a mountain of Bucky’s treasures to see the shore not far from the palace. The seawater looked like blood lapping at the sand. As the moon rose higher and higher and the sun took its leave, Tony admired the beautiful view.

Bucky had a beautiful view of his own. Since he’d given Tony the silks and gotten rid of the rags he’d come to the palace with, he could hardly keep his eyes off him. At the moment, Tony, standing on a ten foot pile of chests, was dressed in a deep blue, silk negligee. It was short enough to let Bucky see the bottom of Tony’s ass.

“My dear, you know there are better places to see the moon from the windows, right?”, Bucky leaned against the doorframe.

“I know. This is the best one, though.”, Tony replied.

Tony eventually climbed down when the night grew a little older. He padded over to Bucky, wrapping his arms around him and melting into his warmth. Tony looked up at Bucky fondly. He couldn’t understand why his village had demonized Bucky, calling him disgusting names and threatening violence upon him. He stood up on his toes to give him a chaste kiss.

“You are my favorite treasure, my love.”

“You are my only treasure, darling.”

That night didn’t end like the others. Instead of rough sex, they laid together until they fell asleep, basking in the crimson moonlight.


End file.
